One Girls' Paradise Nightmare
by queenb48
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl who turns up on Tracy Island? And what danger does she bring with her that'll have the Tracy boys running circles, especially poor Scott. The horror is lurking... rated for T for language, be sure to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer – I don't own anything or gain anything from writing this story. As much as I would love to own the thunderbirds... I sadly don't... But enjoy the read! (Please review!))

**One girl's paradise nightmare **

One man's amazing mind

As the sun rolled over the seas forever running horizon, the clouds drifted away and allowed the rays to break upwards into the morning sky, crystal clear as they faded completely. The empty sky was soon filled with a plume of smoke, as a red shaped rocket hummed toward the open sky, up, and up into the empty space above. It disappeared as quickly as it came, and to anyone to have seen it would have stood in astonishment as to its existence. No one was around though, no one apart from the engineer who had launched the incredible shuttle into the skies. He however, was onboard the machine in which he had created, so down on the earth's ground, there was no one. Not a soul to have witnessed such beauty, not a gasp, not an intake of breath, nothing. And why should there be? One of the biggest kept secrets had just zoomed, up toward forever. Or in this case, toward one of the other biggest secrets kept, Thunderbird 5 was the engineers stop, and boy could he not get up there fast enough!

He sat proudly in the giant machine, with his nimble hands gripping tightly on to the control leavers and flicking delicate switches, he naturally co-ordinated himself toward the stunning space ship that hung in the inky space along with the countless stars and constellations. He smirked, who wouldn't? He stared at the station in question and his eyes fixed upon its shape, the shape of which his mind had first ever created. His incredible mind and skill had formed one of the world's most desired inventions. A long term space station, that couldn't be tracked, hacked or invaded. No. He had done it, he had birthed the impossible.

"TB5 from TB3, r-ready for docking, ETA 2 minutes, permission to dock?"

The genius sat patiently, hovering his eyes over every display. He became concerned when there was no reply, so instead of going ahead, he asked again,

"TB5 from TB3, r-ready for docking, do you r-read me? Permission to dock?"

No answer. This was strange, more than strange. The engineers brow crinkled, and his eyes squinted through his blue rimmed glasses at a video display which stared back at him black and silently. He was startled when it jumped into life, and a figure dressed in a familiar blue uniform, smiled at him,

"TB5 to TB3, sorry Brains, I'm not sure what happened there. Permission granted for docking sequence, ETA 2 minutes, and check"

"Ah, John. I was beginning to worry slightly"

"It's ok Brains, there's been minor issues with some of the electrics in the mainframe, by the way, that's one of the other things you need to take a look at, among the varies other faults, I've tried fixing them, but they keep malfunctioning, docking chamber pressurizing"

"Ok, hmm I'll be sure to inform Jeff when I sign in, docking now. See you in a moment John"

"Great, yeah see you in a mo. All green, commence Docking, welcome aboard Brains"

Brains carefully manoeuvred the rocket to join to the station. The docking process was one of the hardest operations, apart from landing it back in its silo on earth though, that is difficult. Even for a bright spark such as himself or for star gazer John, it could sometimes be a challenge. Brain's locked perfectly; and started the shut down procedure of which he knew like the back of his hand. Once again his fingers danced over the numerous switches and buttons and could hear the humming of the thrusters, simmering to a silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity won't always help

The glorious star continued to roll higher and higher into the still cloudless sky and smiled happily down onto the Pacific Ocean, which glimmered joyfully back. On shore of a solitary island full of lush greenery, the gentle waves patted the wet sand before it and tiptoed back out and in again. Such beauty of which only the nearby palm trees would witness and one out of place soul. A young women, lying wet and motionless upon the sand that warmed her form ever so slowly. She barely moved, only her torso lifted and feel with every gentle breath she took. Her slightly torn light purple T-shirt was drenched in the innocent seas water, along with her tightly stuck jeans, which gripped to her legs. Her long, light brown hair was matted with wet sand and a few pieces of seaweed. She looked like a shipwreck, washed up on the shores, of Tracy Island. She had no place being there, but her mystery appearance greeted the sea as confusion, and with all curiosity, washed over her. In shock, she jolted upright and looked out onto the retreating sea spitting out its contents as it did. She chocked slightly and coughed deep from her lungs. She turned onto her side as she produced more salt water, and collapsed onto her back as she passed out from exhaustion. She laid still yet again, only her torso rising up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

A rockets return

John hummed along with the thrusters' as he sped toward the green and blue planet in front. His eyes widened as he grew closer to its welcoming embrace. Barely any clouds rushed by as he steadied himself for landing.

"TB3 to Base, permission to land"

A groggy voice replied over the intercom,

"Base to TB3, permission granted; can I go back to bed now?"

John smiled as he looked at his younger brother's dropping eyes. He hated seeing his baby brother so tired, but someone had to work the mechanics for the landing and Alan had been volunteered,

"Im sorry Alan, few more minutes and then you can go back to bed ok? Not before I get a hug though, it's been a month!"

"Johnny, it's half six in the morning! Can't it wait? Permission granted, Silo 3 unlocked and ready for landing, ETA 1.3 minutes, extractors on and hatches opening"

John smile grew as Alan's voice turned professional when he started talking landing sequences. It warmed John's heart to know he would be back with his family for a full month while Brain's did a rotation on TB5. He hated not seeing his family, but at the same time loved the incredible stars, of which he adored.

"Brilliant, thanks Sprout. What about the sound extractors? We don't want the whole villa up"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that one. Sound extractors on. Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Alan smirked sarcastically at his brother via the video link and rolled his eyes back into his head as he fell against the comfy chair. He sat in a vest and trackies, but felt comfortable sitting in one of the world's most busiest and duty-filled offices. Not to mention whose office it was, Jefferson Tracy's office to be precise and that's just what it was, precise and perfectly tidy and formal. Alan on the other hand took no attention of it, and with his hair sticking up in all directions, instead preferred looking at the back of his eyelids,

"Allie? Al? ALAN!"

Slightly startled by John's piercing voice, Alan shook his head violently and slapped himself to stay awake,

"You know how dangerous this landing is if you're not co-operating, so please Allie stay awake for one more minute!"

"I'm sorry Johnny, I need sleep! Last night's operation wasn't easy!"

"You can tell me all about it later, again. Just give me some alignments here"

"39 degrees left and 12 degrees a jarred, diagonal left and you should be fixed"

"Cool, thanks Allie TB3 out"

The 21 year old slumped back into the chair and flipped a few switches till the only thing making any form of sound in the room, was his deep breathing from where he had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm all alone..

If it weren't for that mysterious red rocket landing, and making a lot of rumbling, then the sleeping angel would have slept on. The mystery girl sat up in shock once more, waking up from what was like a nightmare. She held herself upright with her arms, as she looked all around her. She was looking for civilisation. Anyone would have done, just to have known she wasn't alone would have made her stomach that little bit at ease. But no one, only that strange red machine that seemed to back into the mountain, was in sight.

_Where am I? Hmmm, someone must fly that thing. Maybe they can help? But what if their horrible, what if they were the ones who bought me here? Should I? Ohh, I'm awfully hungry, and I feel horrible. Please god, let them be good people, I'm all alone and need rescuing. Ahh hell! What am I even doing here! What happened?_

As the young women, no older than 23 thought harder about the situation, her mind fogged even more. She couldn't remember a thing, not what happened last night, not anything. She squinted as the sun glared at her, and held up her hand to cover the powerful rays. She needed to find some form of human activity; otherwise she was as good as dead. She flipped onto her front, deciding once stood up it was too faster a movement for her stomach's liking, and stumbled slightly toward the edge of the jungle for shade and support. She flopped helplessly on to a bending palm tree and looked back at the sea. Its movement changed all of a sudden, and instead of the waves splashing directly toward her, they turned to the left as they crumpled the sand.

_I'm losing it, the sea just.. Changed! But it's not going back, to the left huh?_

She looked further up to her left side and caught sight of an opening on the jungle edge. She squinted again, to focus in on the in cut, when she lifted her hands to the side of her face.

_Ouch! My head! No wonder I can't see anything properly! It feels as though a tonne of bricks have been dropped on me!_

She huffed loudly, and from an unknown energy source of which she had no idea of its existence, she sprinted toward the opening. Happy that she had reached her destination without having to go any further, she looked cursorily around, still no one. Talking one deep breath she looked up the path, which slowly ascended up through the thick, dense jungle that's smell and noise welcomed her openly. With a small quiver in her lip, she started to walk slowly upwards, holding her right arm with her left hand close to her, as it began to throb. She tiptoed around bare tree roots, and ducked as the occasional bird whistled over head. As the path grew darker and the sunlight only just seeping in through the dense jungle canopy, panic set in, and she started running again toward the light at the end. She reached the light and abruptly halted however, when she almost ran into a... swimming pool?

_WHAT? a swimming pool? In the middle of nowhere? HUH? It looks lovely though, so fresh and blue..._

Without thinking about it, she knelt at the pools edge and started cupping its contents in her mouth. Her thirst had risen ever since she had panicked, and although she almost threw up the chlorine filled water she quenched her thirst best she could. As she missed her mouth on purpose and splashed her face with the cool water, such relief sank in her gut. But then a shudder ran up her spine as she heard...

_Humming?_

She looked up straight in front of her to see a huge white villa, sat in the rock face of the mountain. It was beautiful; nothing out of place and the glorious morning sun shimmered of the gigantic windows. She remained gobsmacked at its marvel, but when she saw what looked like a tall blond figure jogging down the steps from the patio, her eyes grew as large as saucepans. His build was strong, but his swift movements as elegant as a swan. She sat still gob smacked, until she realized she was out in the open. Quick to her feet she dashed behind a nearby palm tree. She peered round best she could, as the humming grew louder. He was coming toward her. Her heart started to race and her mind painted a blank.

_Oh my god! What do I do now? He's coming for me! Do I run? But where? Surely this is his villa, he must know this place well, and I would have no chance! Besides, he looks athletic too; he would out run me any day! WHAT DO I DO!_

The blonde paused for a moment and stopped humming. He seemed to be looking over toward the girl's position. With her lip quivering once more, she stood as still as a statue and waited for him to carry on humming. The humming never came, instead a huge splash echoed into the jungle. The girl sighed heavily as she knew he was in the water. She turned around and looked down into the pool, where she could see a blurred figure swimming at incredible pace across the pool's length. Not thinking straight, she knelt down at the pools side one more time, and waited for him to rise to the surface. She watched him flip at the edge, under the water and propelled himself to the other end again. He did the same at the far end and swan back toward her. Her heart raced as he surfaced mid swim but continued to swim closer and closer to her being. He stopped, as he slapped the pools edge and heaved himself up on to the ground. The girl feel backwards not wanting for him to feel her presence and held her shriek deep in her lungs. The blonde still hadn't opened his eyes, and stroked his wet hair back over his head, and that's when he saw her. Her glazed brown eyes, twinkled with fear and her lip quivered violently. John was just as shocked at her presence as she was at his, and the two sat frozen on one another's eyes for a few seconds.

_Those eyes, those brown eyes. There, there! Gorgeous! She looks like an angel, but where on earth did she come from? What is she doing here?_

"Miss? Are you ok?"

The girl shuffled backwards, unsure of how to respond.

_He's talks! He's American? But he talks! Oh god what do I say?_

"Ermm, can you help me? I'm not sure as to where I am, and I'm lost and I don't know what's going on..."

John's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, she was just as lost as he was. Neither of them knew as to why she was there, she just was. Her caked light brown hair hung over her shoulders and her figure slacked. She looked around thinking of her next way out of there,

"Miss, I've got to ask, how did you get here? This is an island! You couldn't have swam, but by the looks of it you did?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here, I'm not sure as to why I'm here and I'm so sorry! I'll leave right away!"

John's confusion rose even more when she tried to scramble to her feet, but collapsed back onto her knees as she gave in to exhaustion once more,

"Miss, let me help you. Come on I'll take you inside"

It was the girls turn for her eyebrows to raise, her voice dried as soon as she tried to speak, and the only thing that flowed where tears,

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I don't mean to be here! I want to go home..?"

Her voice paused as she racked her memory. She couldn't remember where home was, and the only clue she had was that she spoke English. Unsure of her inhabitants, she looked John in the eye and pleaded through her own for help.

"Miss, where are you from?"

"I don't know...I can't remember. I don't remember a thing! Everything is blank!"

She burst into tears once more and fell into John. The poor man was took by surprise, but held her close as she sobbed into his chest. John assumed she was suffering from memory lose, and he himself had suffered from it too, and recalled it not being a pleasant experience, or of what he could remember from it. He looked round to the patio as he heard one of the doors open, and looked down at to the crying brunette. To anyone who where to have arrived on the scene then and there, would have been so confused, and given that a copper head was heading toward them didn't look good either. John ignored the calls from his younger brother, and turned his attention onto the girl,

"Honey, do you remember your name at least?"

The girl sniffed more, and when she caught a break in between her sobs, she whispered,

"Leah. My name is Leah"

As she spoke her last words, she collapsed fully into John's embrace. She had again passed out, and had gladly welcomed the darkness. John on the other hand thought otherwise, and placed two fingers under at the side of her neck, he sighed gratefully, discovering she was still alive, at least. The copper head stood behind John and gasped at the sight,

"Hey Johnny! Nice morning is – What on earth? John who's the girl?"

"I don't know, all I know is her name is Leah, and that she ended up here and isn't sure as to how! I don't get it? Is she in on one of your tricks Gordon?"

Gordon frowned slightly and cocked his head sideways at the sleeping beauty,

"Leah? John I swear on our mother's grave, I have no idea as to who she is. Hang on, she doesn't know how she got here? Well, it looks as though she's soaked to the bone!"

"I know the poor thing is exhausted. She must have come from the sea, no aircraft has been registered over this way, apart from TB3 this morning. I know, I checked!"

"What about last night Johnny? She could have been here for hours, days even. Did you see anything strange then up in TB5?"

John shook his head as Leah lay still in his arms. He bit his lip as a number of things ran through his head. He wanted to inform his father, but it was far too early to wake anyone. He was only up because he gotten home not half an hour ago and Gordon was up because he always swam at this time of day. Confusion covered both the Tracy brother's faces and then looked at each other and silence penetrated the air, until Gordon spoke,

"What we going to do John? Dad's going to flip, Scott's going to hit the roof and what if we get a call whilst she's here?"

"Calm down Gordon! Do you really think she is in a state to worry about any of those things? Because I sure as hell aren't! Call Virgil, tell him to get down to the infirmary ASAP, and get Scott, I know he'll hate this, but we better start off with him before telling dad. I'll bring her in, and whatever you do don't tell Tin-Tin."

Gordon understood everything else, a part from the last part,

"F.A.B. One question-"

John heaved himself up in his wet swimming trunks, along with the Leah's flimsy body and started striding toward the stairs, that lead up to the patio,

"-Why should I not tell Tin-Tin?"

John paused and turned his head toward Gordon's direction, He wasn't too sure what he meant by it either, but in his experience in the world of girls,

"Tin Tin _was _the only girl on the island; you tell me that once she finds out that now there's completion, she won't kick off in all those skimpy outfits she use to wear when she first came here? Hmm, do you honestly think she's going to let this one slide past us?"

Gordon giggled slightly. The first few weeks Tin-Tin was on the island, she showed off to every Tracy brother in one way or another, whether it was winning Alan round by the poolside, or smiling innocently toward Scott, she became the biggest flirt any of them had ever seen. But when she had no completion to compete with, she settled in and treated them as her own brothers, or at least they saw her as the sister none of them had ever had,

"Right.. .So now that _Leah's_ here, she's going to kick that off again?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean"

John started pacing toward the steps with Leah in his firm grip, her face had paled considerable, she had beforehand been blushing slightly, but John put that down to being over tired. She had been in fact blushing at him, but she hadn't realized at the time.

"Hang on Johnny, you're telling me Tin-Tin going round flirting with everyone is a bad thing? What planet do you live on?"

John stopped and spun on his heels and smirked slightly,

"I don't live on a planet, I live on TB5, remember?"

"Ha! Yeah, I guess. I'll inform Virgil of the situation then"

Johnny hurried up the steps, wishing this to be the one time he didn't trip and carried the silent mystery girl indoors down to the infirmary. Gordon mean while had started contacting Virgil and Scott, and how he wished he wasn't the soul that had to do it,

"GORDON! What is wrong with you? Stop prank calling me!"

"But Virg! This is serious; John needs you down in the Infirmary right away!"

There was a rustling of movement before Virgil spoke again, with a more serious tone of voice,

"What's wrong with Johnny? Is he hurt? Did he get back from TB5 ok?"

"Go down to the infirmary and find out! And hurry! I don't know how long we've got!"

"Till what Gordon? I need feedback!"

"I'm not too sure myself! Just get your arse down there!"

Gordon was jogging by now, and felt very deep in the situation. It wasn't everyday a helpless girl shows up in your back garden, unsure of everything and anything. Gordon huffed as he had to next call Scott, of whom he knew would not like the early morning call,

"Gordon to Scott, Scott are you awake?"

"Gordon, this better be serious"

"It is Scott, Johnny is down in the infirmary, Virgil's on his way, can you get down there in the next 3 minutes?"

"What's Johnny doing there? He's only just got back hasn't he?"

"Yes he has, so that's why it's important to go now!"

"On my way. You're dead if this is a joke Gords, Scott out"

The line went quite as Gordon rolled his eyes. He was use to his brother's thinking straight away that he was pranking them somehow, because in truth, he usually did. But on this occasion, instead of saying Leah, an estranged girl that just showed up, he had said John was in trouble, or made it out to look like that, so now at least he knew he was doing good for poor Leah.

_Hmm, Leah hey? Well this could get interesting..._


	5. Chapter 5

Huh...

The sunlight blazed through the window to the infirmary, and through the open crack, seeped the scent of the jungle and sea air. The room itself was warm and loving; nothing would make one think otherwise. It had seen the Tracy boys through some harsh times, brutal times and near death experiences. It wasn't a room they liked to visit and was considered the least used room in the villa. John bit his fingers nervously, starring longingly at the girl who lay unconscious in the bed. Her gorgeous looks shone through the matted wet hair that pulled down to her shoulders and her white pale expression screamed pain and helplessness. She looked lost, she looked scared. John sat slightly bent over the bed waiting to see if she would wake, she didn't. Only her subtle breathing escaped her lips and the warm cotton blanket that covered her form would sometimes move slightly.

John sat patiently, awaiting anything to happen. She looked horrible; there was no two ways about it. She looked as though she had stepped into a horror film and hadn't come out whole, or at least healthy. He praised for her to wake, hoping that she was ok and that everything would be fine. But he had an eating feeling that it wouldn't be. A deep feeling that there was more than what the eye could see, he felt he had met her before. He recognized her face, her free flowing locks, her breath taking features, but from where? He also had noticed that she was wearing a necklace with a ring looped around the silver lace.

_Someone out there must truly love her if she has a ring with that size of diamond on it_

John was disrupted from his thoughts as someone entered in through the sliding door, it was a slightly out of breath Virgil,

"It's ok Johnny, I'm here and...Huh?"

His voice trailed off as he looked from John to Leah. His complex mind couldn't work out what was going on and just stood with his mouth open as he approached the unconscious angel,

"I know..."

John stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking toward Virgil. He felt slightly over protective toward the girl now, and stepped forward when Virgil did,

"Is there something I should know Johnny? Besides I thought it was you that was down here, not some damsel"

"She's not some damsel! Her name is Leah"

"Leah?"

"I don't know her second name, I don't know anything about her"

Virgil looked at his older brother with confusion plastered on his face, he nodded and looked at the form and then hurried off into the back office. John watched him go and once more looked down at the one known to be called Leah,

"Johnny! Are you hurt? What happened-"

Scott strode in through the doors quickly and rushed over to John, thinking the worst. But it wasn't until he saw the figure in the bed that he froze,

"Oh my god, no!"

"I was rather much expecting that"

Frozen like ice, Scott winced toward John slightly,

"Johnny, what's she doing here?"

John exhaled slowly and began his long blown story to a dazed Scott,

"Hey Virg you might want to listen too"

Virgil came out of the back room with a huge medical kit, a few needles and his doctor's coat on. He wasn't a professional doctor, but was the island medic and knew the equivalent knowledge of one. He placed the equipment on the end of the bed and started analyzing Leah. He took some of her blood and hooked up to a heart monitor and various other machines.

"Right. Earlier this morning just after I had gotten back from TB5, I decided to go for a swim before Gordon would be up. So I made my way down and did a few laps. When I next came up for air, she was on the edge of the pool looking at me. Almost waiting for me to surface and that's when she said her name was Leah and that she didn't know where she was and that she couldn't remember a thing"

"Memory loss" Virgil questioned, or rather stated

"Yeah. That's what I thought too, and then she passed out on me so I bought her here Virg and got Gordon to contact you because he was down by the pool not long after"

Scott had frozen to the spot; he had swung his head round to Leah at the mention of her name. Whilst Virgil continued to do tests he started questioning John on her vocal skills and her activity of when she was awake. Scott tried to speak but didn't utter a word. His throat had dried and he wasn't sure as to what to think, the lump in his throat held back his breath,

"I wondered why Gordon called and not you, so when did you find her John?"

"It must have been about 8ish; I really don't know exactly, I was out swimming. I don't get it, she just appeared right in front of me!"

"Aww your dream come true Johnny boy!"

All three brothers, barred Scott who was still focused on Leah, looked round to the door where Gordon was standing with his hands in his jean pockets as he strolled toward the bed, none of them had heard him come in,

"I guess she's still out then?"

"Yup, I'm just having her blood checked, see what's going on. She's dehydrated, malnourished slightly and her heart rate isn't as good as I would want it to be"

"She'll have to stay then"

It was everyone's turn to look at Scott. He was still starring at her, and hadn't moved from his spot. Virgil's brow frowned slightly when he looked at Scott, all the colour from his face had practically drained. His eyes had thinned increasingly as she moved slightly.

"Scott, what's wrong with you? Course she's staying, I'm not flying her out like this you idiot. Only a heartless arse would outcast her!"

John took everyone by surprise. He had become VERY protective over her, like he had known her all his life. He couldn't stop himself; he had felt a connection as soon as he had seen her. Scott turned now, and signed loudly, he didn't want to say what was on his mind but had to, to make sense of any of it,

"Her name is Leah Banks; she's 23 and lives in America, New York. She was born and lived her childhood in London. She studied at some of the greatest universities and works for Tracy Industries in which she is head accountant and one of the managers for the finances.

The brothers all glared at him, not any of them once blinking,

"I know, because she's my fiancée"


	6. Chapter 6

One white dot

Alan was still curled up in the office chair when his father found him; his messed blonde locks shimmered in the morning light and bought a smirk to Jeff's tired face. He walked up to this desk, with files in one hand, coffee in the other and glasses placed firmly on his head,

"Alan? Alan time to get up and out of my chair, come on son I need to speak to some executives from China"

As if he were 5 again, Alan groaned and tightened his curl, almost rebelling to leave the red chair,

"Out Alan"

Alan heaved himself out of the chair without even opening his youthful eyes. He stretched and walked round to the other side of the desk and sat on one of the sofas, before falling backwards on to its form. The sofa wasn't as comfy as the chair, and wished he hadn't surrendered the heavenly piece of furniture. He still hadn't opened his eyes when he groggily questioned his father, who hadn't even sat in the chair, but was filing something behind it,

"You know John's back"

"I do indeed"

"Aren't you going to go see him?"

"I will in a minute Alan"

"While you're gone, can I have the chair back please?"

Alan peered over the couch and smiled cheekily at his father that was busy reading a report, looking up he raised an eyebrow in question,

"You know son, you have a perfectly good bed upstairs, and I suggest you use it instead of being down here and bothering me"

"But that means walking upstairs!"

Alan huffed back onto the sofa and slapped himself round the face. For a 21 year old he was fairly childish, not to mention stubborn, but that ran in his blood and couldn't prevent that.

"I'm going to search the tracking scanner to see where Johnny is"

"Alan I can't believe how lazy you are, can't you just go find him?"

"Erhhh, no. I can't be bothered dad. Besides, why do we have it if where not going to use it?"

"Alan, you're driving me round the bend here, we do use it, we use it for missions, remember? Those important things, that's what it's for! Important things!"

Jeff had a clear tone of growing frustration in his voice as only a teenager could provoke, but considering Alan was 21 it wound him that little bit extra. Rubbing his eyes as he sighed loudly, he took a sip of his coffee and handed Alan a remote,

"Leave me along now ok? I need to make this call"

Alan's face brightened a little at the sight of the object. Its various coloured buttons pleased him greatly and in unison, hit the buttons that would track down all four of his brothers. In the middle of the office, a hologram appeared and drew a 3D image of the villa's floor layout. It took a few seconds to calculate the Tracy's positions, but soon picked up on all of them, and one unidentified,

"Hey Dad, they are all in the infirmary and looks like they have company"

Jeff looked up immediately and moved closer to the hologram; He too saw all four blimps and the unidentified one and squinted at it, thinking it be his imagination,

"Why are they in there? And what's that white one? Computer search again"

The hologram did just that but came up with the same results; Jeff mumbled something about technology under his breath before proceeding,

"Computer, search again, but include all resident blimps"

10 blimps appeared after a few moments. Both Jeff's and Alan's registered as being in the office and being coloured brown and yellow, the four brothers in the infirmary turned up as blue, green, purple and orange and Kyrano, Tin-Tin and Grandma's showed up as red, pink and peach in the kitchen. But there was still the white dot in the infirmary, in which the four coloured dots seemed to surround the mystery one,

"I don't get it dad"

Jeff thought deeply, and for the first time in nearly what seemed years, confusion set in. That white dot shouldn't have been there, and those only ever tended to show up when there was a visitor or an unregistered personnel on the island,

"Let's head down to the infirmary and see what's going on"

"F.A.B"

Alan, using the remote switched the hologram off and followed swiftly after his father, who seemed to be walking a thousand miles a minute, Jeff didn't like the secrecy if anything was going on, and started questioning Alan as they walked toward the medical room, on the far side of the villa,

"Alan, tell me now what's going on, because I've been left out in the dark here, and I'm not exactly happy with the idea of someone else being on my island without permission"

"Well, im afraid I'm in the same boat, I have no idea what's going on either. I've been asleep ever since John checked in"

"Hmmm, well let's find out what's going on then"

Alan nodded his agreement and thought hard to think as to what his older brother's were up to. It wasn't everyday a visitor came to the island, and it wasn't everyday they wound up in the medical room. For Jeff, this was a great disturbance to his operation. If it were someone else from the main land, they should have informed Jeff, so he could organize other matters beforehand, and that he would have to devise a plan in case of an emergency call. It was all strange and out of place, and for a Tracy to have no idea as to what's going on and running on barely any caffeine, this was bad news for anyone who dare meet their eye level...


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff's surprise

"What do you mean by fiancée Scott?"

John suddenly felt stupid. He knew what a fiancée was, but had asked it like he didn't understand its meaning. He was looking for as to what Scott meant; no one knew he had a fiancée, let alone a life outside the island,

"So hang on. Let me get this right. You, Scott Tracy, are seeing a bird, and I don't mean TB1"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Gordon's attempt to a joke. This really wasn't the time, in anyone's books to be making this a comical situation,

"Yeah, I am. I was going to tell you guys about her, but it never arose. I didn't want her knowing what we all did. Not yet anyway"

Virgil pulled an electronic tablet out of his doctor's coat and starting tapping its screen in various places. He was looking at some of Leah's records, and her blood sample results, they weren't looking too bad but they weren't the best either,

"Ok, well her results aren't looking great, I think she's badly sprained her right arm, judging by the nasty looking bruise below her shoulder and her head looks bruised too. Nothing I can't fix though"

Scott nodded his thanks to Virgil and turned to leave the room, when he saw his father and Alan standing there. Alan stood with his mouth open and slowly approached Leah whilst Jeff looked ready to blow. His face had turned a deep red and his eyes screamed fire,

"Right, one of you better explain quickly"

All the brothers look to Scott, who had turned as white as a sheep. He shuffled around before meeting his fathers' gaze,

"Scott?"

"I can explain father, well kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, John found her by the pool-"

"John? Right both of you up to my office, NOW!"

John and Scott looked at each other and then set off upstairs to the assigned room. They hurried off and the door slid shut. Jeff hadn't watched them go and instead looked at his three other sons,

"Gordon?"

"I had no part in this Sir, I truly didn't"

Jeff's gaze drifted toward Virgil, who was still adjusting monitors he had previously hooked up to Leah,

"Virgil?"

"Me neither Sir, John bought her down here and I was called to come and deal with the problem. She's injured and sick and that John apparently found her by the poolside, that's all I know. And that her name is Leah Banks, and she's 23"

"Leah Banks? You know this how? Was she awake?"

Virgil looked to Gordon for help, thankfully for once in his life, Gordon gave it to him,

"You should asked Scott Dad, he'll tell you everything you need to know"

Jeff gritted his teeth and marched out of the door. Virgil hated not being able to tell his father what was going on, but it wasn't his place to do so. Thankfully Gordon had helped out, but it still wouldn't be enough to keep their father away for long,

"Hey, thanks Gords. I thought I was going to lose my head there"

"Not to worry. When do you think she'll wake up then?"

"She won't, until I give her something to deactivate the sedative I've given her. If we get a call, we can leave without worrying. She'll be fine as long as I get Tin-Tin to watch over her, but until we know what to do with her, she stays under"

"But we do, kinda; she's family if it's true. And as soon as grandma finds out, she won't be going anywhere"

Alan finally turned his head from starring at Leah, it was incredible that the first time any of the Tracy boys ever saw her, they couldn't stop looking at her. Her beauty really did stand out and her whole image, perfection. He looked at Virgil and Gordon in great confusion,

"Erhhh what do you mean family? Why's she not going anywhere?"

Gordon sat down as he looked over Leah and told Alan,

"She's our future sister in law"

Alan's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened wide once again. He ran his hand backwards through his thick, blonde hair and sat down next to Gordon,

"Wow. So I'm guessing she's with John"

"No, she's with Scott and Gords what you need to get is that if Scott decides not to tell her about IR, she'll have to leave. Few people can know about our organisation, you know that!"

"Yeah but Scott intends to marry her surely? Dad has always said to us we can tell our closest, most trusted friends. Scott wouldn't be with someone he doesn't trust"

Virgil nodded. What Gordon had said made perfect sense, but it didn't make the issue any easier. Whatever happened was down to Scott and Leah's decision, no one else's. Alan started looking at Leah's hands, trying to find evidence of an 'engagement', he didn't find it until he look to her slender neck, which held the necklace with the ring he was looking for.

_That rock is huge! When did Scott get that I wonder? I don't understand! Why has he never told us about this gem?_

Alan's head shot up as a huge bleeping noise filled the room and Virgil was quick to the monitors, Leah's heart rate had started to drop and was dropping fast...


	8. Chapter 8

Misunderstanding

Jeff had thousands of thoughts running through his mind, as he led the way to his office. He could hear his sons' footsteps following close behind him, as he turned swiftly round the last corner. They use to be so much lighter years ago, and but even so these two wouldn't have been following him toward the office, but more the younger 2 if they had done something they shouldn't have. Jeff punched in the code to his office and waited for the familiar beep to confirm his pin. He loved his pin, mainly because it included all of his sons' birthdays; it was stupid when he looked at it because for a ten pin code, that would have been anyone's first guess. He would change that later, and so forth he strode into the office and sat at the chair, where he first looked at a few emails from China Industries requesting his precious time. He sighed forgetting that he had that meeting in 10 minutes, but he firstly and most forth had to deal with his sons,

"You've broken protocol and have disobeyed my instruction when it comes to visitors on the island"

Scott and John stood with their backs straight with their arms positioned firmly behind them and their expressions neutral. They could hear the thunder building in their father's voice, and were mentally challenging each other to answer their father first. John bravely spoke up,

"Father, I can explain"

"So can I Sir"

Jeff relaxed a little seeing that there was some reasoning behind their actions, but then sat up again as he heard a phone call coming in through his computer. He denied it, rarely did he do this. He was just making it clear to Scott and John what they had done,

"You two are adults, so I shouldn't have to treat you like children, but when you disobey my rules, which are for your own safety you have to understand the seriousness of the situation. You know she could be a spy? She casually roles in here, and you idiots go with it"

"But Sir that's not the case, I found her by the pool. She didn't know where she was, and couldn't remember a thing!"

"Quiet John! I don't care what state she's in, she could be lying for all you know! We don't know her and the only thing we got to go by on her is that she's an imposter"

Scott's glare grew dark, he knew his father was insulting the women he loved and John could feel the tension building next to him. John swallowed hard and looked to Scott who didn't return the glance, but instead starred at his father,

"Sir, she's not an imposter, and I do know her and I'm surprised you don't recognise her!"

"I didn't exactly look that closely at her! So then why couldn't you have least run it past me that she would be coming to the island? Are your sure she's not a undercover agent, an imposter?"

Jeff's tone eased, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was supposedly meant to know this women,

"I didn't know she was coming Sir, I didn't think she knew where the island was. And the fact that John found her by the pool has confused us all just as much as it has you so you're not the only one in the dark here! And if you call her an imposter one more time-"

"ENOUGH!"

Scott and John returned to their straight, army salute postures, as they had relaxed slightly when Jeff's tone had eased so much it was obvious. Jeff smashed his fists on the desk and had risen out of the chair. He shook his head at the disappointment in himself; he hadn't raised his voice in a long time and felt guilty for doing so. He needed to know what was going on, or else things could been turned on their heads,

"John, when did you _find_ her by the pool?" you got back from TB5 at what time?"

"About half 6 father"

"Then what?"

"I decided to go for a swim before Gordon was up, I thought I would slip in so as not to get in his way. And when I got out she was there waiting for me at the edge of the pool. She collapsed and told me her name was Leah and that she was lost. I only know that much father"

Jeff nodded as he listened to his sons reply, he still didn't understand what had happened so instead reached for the controller Alan had held of earlier and switched on the hologram,

"Computer, CCTV footage on North poolside"

There was a few blank seconds and then there was a perfectly clear image of the pool and back garden. The palm trees wade in the gentle breeze and nothing else moved, apart from Kyrano who was peacefully gardening,

"Computer, play back footage from 6:30 this morning please"

There was another blank, brief moment as the image wound itself to the time frame, in which time John spoke,

"Why are you looking at the CCTV father? Do you not believe me?"

"I do son, but maybe we can see when she actually appeared and how long she'd been there for"

John nodded his agreement, satisfied it was nothing to do with his trust, and watched as she appeared out from the lush bushes, out of breath and terrified looking. Scott looked away at this point, he simply couldn't watch. Jeff gave Scott a questioning look, but Scott didn't meet his eye contact and instead looked at the floor. They watched and waited until the CCTV registered the time as 7:48 and watched her perform all her random acts, such as drinking from the pool, and then leaped behind a tree as faint humming was heard over the CCTV, it was John's humming. He causally dove into the pool, and acted none the different, whilst the girl crept to the side of the pool, and as John had said, and had been watching him swim. Jeff's eyes widened when he saw John almost collide with her at the pool side and listened a little to their brief discussion. She genuinely sounded terrified and lost, so Jeff spoke aloud to the computer once more,

"Computer stop the film"

It paused as it started to zoom on the two. It did so due to its disturbance of movement and paused at the moment Leah had just fallen backwards, away from John. Jeff opened his mouth, but couldn't put words to his voice. It had become a strange case to Jeff's mind and couldn't understand as to what was going on. None of them could,

"So she did actually just turn up. Just like that, but Scott you say you know her?"

Scott looked up suddenly and released the breath he had been holding onto. He didn't know what to do with himself; he hadn't wanted his father to know about his fiancée until he was sure that the relationship was sturdy and that he would work alongside his job. Secrecy in IR is of most importance, and for more individuals to know would be asking for world publication and corruption,

"Scott?"

"She's, erhhh"

"Scott?"

"She's my fiancée"

Jeff's eyes widened just as all his sons had and looked at the frozen hologram of her and John. A moment later he looked back at Scott who bit his lip hard. He had dealt with difficult, live decisions out in the field of his work, but when it came to something like this? He was easily destroyed,

"Scott, I think we need to talk, John you may go"

"Thank you father, oh and Scott"

Scott looked up at him with a helpless look on his face, something John hadn't seen in sometime. It changed John's mind as to what he was going to say, and instead just nodded his understanding to his oldest brother. Scott returned the nod and then looked at Jeff, and waited till the office door had slid shut,

"Sir"

"Scott, when where you going to tell me about this? How long have you kept this in the dark?"

Jeff's tone was calm and mellow. Scott murmured to himself, something about a long time before uttering,

"Nearly a year Sir"

Jeff fell back in his chair and swivelled the remote in his fingers, and his intelligent mind thought back a year ago. He didn't notice anything different in Scott; apart from the fact he was visiting New York a lot. A small smile creped across his face,

"What's her name son?"

"Leah Banks"

"The same Leah Banks that runs the accountancy for Tracy Industries and is one of my head mangers?"

Scott nodded a little, knowing that his father had had good connections with her and that they had worked well together in the past,

"But it looks nothing like her, I would never have thought it were her. She looks so distant and ill, plus she's changed her hair colour since"

"I know Sir, I'm sorry for not mentioning it before. It's just that because of IR being a secret and all, it just didn't seem plausible in my mind for it all to work"

"So, she doesn't know what you do for a living, besides working for the company?"

"No Sir"

Jeff nodded, and stood up and walked over to his eldest son whose face had paled so much so, you wouldn't have guessed he lived on a tropical island. Jeff walked up to Scott and looked him in the eye,

"You should have told me son, why do you have to keep everything in the dark? You must know I'm not angry with you, all that's going through my mind is how and why she's here?"

"I don't know what she's doing here, I'm glad she is here don't get me wrong! It's just, I... I didn't invite her, and now she's here, and injured! Oh my god! I need to go see her!"

Scott sprinted to the door, and passed through it just as it had finished opening. Jeff went to follow Scott, but then heard an incoming beeping from the computer. He had to talk to the ambassadors of China first, so he set about making himself a coffee and getting back into his work mode. He smiled at the thoughts of his eldest son being engaged finally clicked. It had started out as a complete misunderstanding, and now Jeff sat proudly as he realized, after all this time he had a future daughter in law,

_FINALLY!_


	9. Chapter 9

Panic over? 

Virgil had worked quickly, and was amazed in his own ability. Leah hadn't reacted well to the sedatives, and instead of just relaxing her, it completely relaxed her. She had lost the ability to pump blood and oxygen around her body, due to her heart being slowed, and found herself experiencing cardiac arrest. Her heart had slowly started to give, when Virgil performed an emergency counteraction that equalized the effect. She was breathing normally again, with the help of an IV line entering her system along with a cardiopulmonary bypass pump. The medic went about checking her vitals again, he didn't want anyone leaving her side now, knowing her body couldn't take much to itself. He had given her a heavy sedative and felt guilty for going in so harshly. She was settled on something littler, something Brains called Kippie-light. It helped the boys to sleep a full 12 hours if they had endured an emotional and physical, wrecking mission. Their nightmares were soothed with this remedy, and hoped it would be the same in Leah's case. Although she wouldn't be waking from nightmares all night, at least she would sleep through any noise, such as TB aircraft taking off.

Gordon had left the room not wanting to witness something so similar to his case after the chilling hydrofoil accident. Alan had sat out of the way on the other medical bed, watching the angel suffer. She didn't deserve this, and once the Tracy family knew what was wrong, they would sort it. Scott was especially going to get to the bottom of this, he couldn't understand as to what was going.

_What is she doing here? I love that she's here, but she didn't know I lived here. She doesn't know where the island is... and for her to have gotten here without aircraft or sea transportation defeats me. She truly is superwomen! Suits me... But I need to know if she remembers anything at all..._

Scott rounded the corner and walked toward the infirmary, he barely paused for the door to open and shooed Alan out with a simple head movement, a jerk toward the exit. Alan left without a word, no doubt seeking John's or Gordon's company. Scott approached the bed in which his future wife lay. She looked worse,

"Virgil, she doesn't look any better"

"Yeah there would be a reason for that, her heart started to give out, but I got it back on track again"

"WHAT?"

Scott's voice boomed the room, and disturbed Leah's slumber. She stirred slightly and cracked her eyes, before shrieking in pain,

"Christ sakes Scott!"

"I'm sorry honey; go back to sleep it's ok"

Leah's head turned toward Scott's position after hearing his voice. She knew the voice; she knew it like it where her world. Who was she kidding? He was her world! She admired him with everything she had to give and he too worshipped the ground she walked on. Virgil on the other hand harshly starred at Scott, but then looked to the sedation he had given the life stricken girl. The Kippie-light should have knocked her out for the next few hours solid at most, so why had she woken? Her will power was extremely strong, either that or Scott's voice really was that meaningful to her,

"Scott sweetie? Make the pain stop"

"Honey, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll make it better, I'm here now. Oh I'm sorry for waking you"

Scott kneeled next to the bed and stroked her now clean hair, which shimmered under the lighting. Tin-Tin had made sure she was clean and comfortable, but carried a sense of jealousy as she fulfilled her work of which Virgil had directed. She stood quietly over in the corner starring out of the window in her lab jacket, similar to Virgil's but didn't carry such high profession and intelligence. She was more of a mechanic and scientist than a medic, but knew the extreme basics. She stood out the way and silent, awaiting more tasks. Scott continued to talk quietly to his partner, and never had Tin-Tin seen him so gentle and sweet talking. He acted completely different and spoke softly, until Leah had drifted off into a cloud filled sleep.

Scott sighed gently, and looked toward Virgil with a smile,

"Thanks Virg, I'm sorry for shouting"

"It's ok Scott, it's my fault. The state she was in, I thought she would need something heavy to balance it, how wrong was I?"

"It's ok Virg, were only human. You're allowed to make a few mistakes now and then, besides, she's ill it was probably expected. And thank you Tin-Tin for making her more comfortable"

"No worries Scott, I sure as hell wasn't going to let Virgil do it"

Scott scolded Virgil jokily, and then nodded his thanks toward the young Malaysian lady. Before leaving the room he kissed Leah gentle on the forehead and then walked toward the exit. Tin-Tin joined Virgil's side,

"You know Virgil, he doesn't seem that happy to see her"

"Well neither are you!"

"This isn't about me; Scott is the one here who intends to marry her. Besides, do you not think that he may be hiding something?"

"When's he not? I know what you mean though. He didn't exactly jump for joy at first seeing her. But then again it wasn't a welcoming hello; I think it was just a shock to his system. He hates seeing any of us injured; imagine his fiancée being the same. His world probably crumbled that little bit more"

Tin-Tin found it hard to believe that she had just turned up. No one was sure as to how she got onto the island, and no one was sure on what she intended on doing. The only thing the family could do was wait until she got better so that they could question her intentions. Whether it to have been to find Scott or not, there had to be a logical explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

Two blondes, an unexpected brunette and a cheeky red

John had decided to leave the situation in the infirmary, and instead headed to the patio. He leant on the railing and overlooked the sea. It felt good to be home. Being on solid ground and breathing non-recycled air, it was glorious. But nothing could ever compare to his true home, up in the emptiness of space. But that was just it! It wasn't empty! It was full of constellations and stars that glimmered from millions of light-years away. No, it was pretty busy up there, and when a distress call came in, reality reeled him back in. He loved it; he loved the unknown and mysterious. He had loved it so much he had written several books, or rather the counting of 11 on it. Alan happened to be reading the 5th one he had wrote, for the fourth time, and never seemed to put it down. Alan truly admired his famous astronaut brother, wanting to become one himself; he had all of John's books. On the thought, John turned round from starring out over the vast blue and caught sight of the very object, sat innocently upon one of the tables that separated the sun loungers. He strolled over casually with a hand in his jean pocket; he laughed slightly at the all too familiar cover, and laughed a little louder at the sight of himself in the back, in his biography. It had been nearly 2 years since that photo had been taken, something's never change, his hair for example. He gazed at his reflection in the glass window and ran his hand through his hair and picked at it till it was just how he liked it, combed back to the right. He could have practically recited that book back to someone without the need to read it. It had always been his favourite, but wasn't his best seller. 9 of his books had been on the Oprah Winfrey show, and 8 of those went on to be number one sellers all over the world. Being up in space, didn't stop him from covering the globe, oh no. Nothing would stop him from spreading the wonders of Space.

"John! You lost my page"

John looked up at Alan and then back at the book, of which he had closed without thinking about it. He sheepily handed it to his carbon copy and placed his hand back into his pocket as he strolled over the railing once more. He apologised to Alan as he went,

"Sorry Sprout, I was just looking at that tatty thing. Seriously, you've read it so much you've worn it out!"

"You wouldn't be too pleased to see your other books then, some of them have been dropped, or rather 'thrown' into the pool by a certain ginger"

John dropped his head in laughter. He hated Alan referring to the books as his (John's) and looked back out to the sea, which never stayed still and instead rolled calmly inwards,

"Allie, there not my books. Their yours, besides I'm sure Gordon was doing it in good intentions, I don't blame him. Some of them I would do the same when I looked back on them"

Alan rolled his eyes,

"You idiot you wrote them! Cause their yours! And no. Gordon is just a-"

"ALAN! Mind your tongue. No matter how annoying he is, you know what don't even go there. And no, they belong to you. Granted I wrote them, but there not mine"

Alan nodded his understanding, both heeding Johns' words about Gordon and the ones toward _the books that he wrote, but aren't his_. Alan joined his brother, and threw the book onto the lounger carelessly. Alan could never express his admiration towards his older, blonde brother. He too loved the same topic, but rarely did they ever talk about it together. No, it seemed far too professionally for close brothers to 'chat' about. They stuck to comics that happened within the family, and the films they may have recently watched. Of course, ever since IR started, they very rarely had time together. The only time they would usually see each other is when they change over for TB5, or when they talk someone's usually experiencing a near death experience. Not exactly the nicest of times to banter and discuss home life and such,

"You know Jonny, dad's thinking of terminating TB5. He says technology has come so far, that we can get complete globe cover via just the one signal based here on earth, and specifically the Island. Brains developed it not long ago and it works pretty well, and can't be hacked or blocked"

"What you mean? So what we never go up into space again?"

"I guess so, but that won't stop you from taking TB3 around the world for a quick spin"

"Ah, no guess not Sprout. Is he really considering that? That would mean more time with you guys. That would be pretty cool"

"Don't say cool, you too old to say that"

"Eh, excuse me? I'm not that old! I'm only 25"

"Well..."

"Besides, I wouldn't agree. TB5 is my second home. Nay! It is my home!"

John reached to the sky, pretending to perform a Shakespearean play. Alan chuckled loudly and watched as John had a 'mad' moment. The two enjoyed each other company all the more time passed, and started getting into hysterically fits when a copper headed Tracy stepped out onto the patio with a less than joyful expression, with the images of Leah having a fit flooding his mind. IT bought back bad memories, some of which he never, ever wanted to relive. The blonde copies of one another paused and watch Gordon descend the steps toward the pool. They looked at each other, and John decided to call out,

"Hey Gords! You ok?"

Gordon looked up from the bottom of the steps and covered his eyes from the suns' stunning rays, trying to locate the voices' origin and in a put on tone of voice called back,

"Oh hey Johnny! Yeah I'm good, just going for a swim"

"When you not?"

"Fish need water Johnny!"

John punched Alan playfully at the old joke, of which Gordon had become fairly tired of hearing, he wasn't in the mood for messing around, strangely, and spat a little more unnecessarily back,

"Well at least I'm not still hitting on a girl I've had a crush on for nearly 3 years..."

John's smile dropped and looked at Alan. Alan too had lost his smile and eyed Gordon as he walked toward the pool glumly. It was fact that Alan had always had his eye on Tin-Tin, but never had the courage to talk to her properly. Even after years of interaction, he never had the stomach to ask her out somewhere other than a walk around the rock pools around the island. John shrugged his shoulders in slight agreement to Gordon's statement,

"To be honest, he is right Sprout. You never know, you could be the second Tracy son to wed, that would keep dad happy"

"Ha! Whatever, I know she wouldn't want that. Especially with me, have you seen the way she looks at Scott?-"

"Looks at Scott what?"

John and Alan turned round to the patio door to find their eldest brunette brother standing there. He wondered over and leant on the railing just as the blondes had,

"Ahh, nothing Scott. We were just talking about Leah"

Alan thanked John silently for the quick response and the two joined the eldest son on watching Gordon shoot across from one side of the pool to the other,

"No wonder he won Gold at the Olympics"

John and Alan nodded. They had both picked up that Scott had avoided the point, so Alan attempted again,

"Is Leah ok now? After the scare?"

"What scare? What happened?"

Scott looked toward John and away again back down to Gordon,

"She almost died. Her heart slowed and continued to do so. Thankfully Virg stopped the descending pulse and bought it back up. He's such a life saver, pretty good for someone that hasn't been titled Doctor, yet"

"He is pretty amazing, but why aren't you in there with her now?"

Scott didn't react and merely thought over what it must have been like to be in Virgil's shoes sometimes. Just as John had said so, Virgil's voice ran over Scott's intercom on his watch. In the fastest time he had ever reacted to a call, he answered,

"Hey Virg what's up?"

"Leah's asking for you Scott, she won't settle till your here. She doesn't seem to like me and isn't keen on Tin-Tin talking to her either. She specifically asks for you, very talkative for someone who should be asleep for the next few hours, reminds me of someone..."

Scott smiled. He knew Virgil was referring to him; he never properly rested till he knew all of his brothers were safe and sound and that everything was ok. He had loved Leah's stubbornness ever since he had met her. Never would she give into the even more stubborn Tracy, yet she always won him round with her perfect, beautiful smile,

"Doesn't give up does she? She's one helluva fighter"

"To right! Perfect couple, soon as you can please"

"F.A.B Virg"

Scott didn't even say bye to Alan and John and jogged indoors. Alan immediately followed before John stopped him,

"If she didn't like Virgil or Tin-Tin, why on earth do you think she'll suddenly love seeing you in there?"

"Because... I'm cute and adorable"

Alan battered his eyelids and pouted slightly. John slapped him up the back of the head lightly and walked him down the stairs, toward the bar sat next to the pool,

"Sprout, if any of us are 'cute and adorable. I'm afraid the prize goes to moi!"

"Erhhh, I don't think so Johnny boy! I'm the youngest!"

"And most annoying on top of that, along with pain in the arse, blabber mouth, moody-"

John counted the names upon his fingers, until he had run out of digits to count on,

"Ohh", he sarcastically responded, "I seem to have run out of fingers to count with, can I borrow yours? Actually you know what, we'll probably need Gordon on this one too-"

"Alright Johnny you win!"

"That a boy"

John ruffled Alan's hair, and walked over to the bar. It sat under the cool shade of the palm trees nearer the shallow end of the pool, in which a few bar stools sat half underwater. Gordon, appearing from nowhere jumped onto the one nearest the bar. He had always felt a dam sight happier when he had been swimming,

"One beer please bartender"

John sneakily shook the can under the top, where neither Gordon nor Alan could see and threw its shaken contents to him, with his eyebrow raised, awaiting the spectacle,

"You cheeky sod, bartender!"

Gordon returned the favour with a jaw breaking smile and went to open the can before pausing briefly,

"You know what; I'll have a coke instead. Swimming and alcohol, bad mix, here ya go Allie"

Gordon innocently slide the can along the pool bar toward Alan,

"Thanks Gordon!"

John's eyes widened, as did his smirk. He hadn't intended on Alan opening it, but none the less watched on. Alan opened the fireworks of fizz and soaked himself in sticky, beer smelling substance. Gordon couldn't help but choke with laughter,

"GORDON! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"WHAT? It wasn't me Al! You saw me! I didn't shake it!"

Gordon's face turned into a death glare and slowly pointed his head toward John, who was in hysterics,

"Ohh John, that is shameful. You dare use one of my pranks upon me? HA! It failed, and I had no idea! You almost had me, too bad you got Sprout though"

"Johnny! You couldn't have said something you-"

"What did I say Alan about your mouth?"

"Look what you've done!"

"Sorry Alan, it was for Gordon not you"

"Ahh whatever, ahh there's barely any left now"

John handed him another one and threw Gordon a bottle of coke before getting himself a cocktail of unknown content. He added whatever he saw in sight, so although it ended up tasting ok, he usually had a spinning head by the end of it,

"You know John you are on duty"

"Shut up Gordo, I'm on holiday. I don't drink stuff like this on 5 you know! This is a one off"

"I've heard that before Johnny boy!"

Gordon winked at John recalling previous incidents with John and drink before glugging his coke too quickly giving himself hiccups, whilst Alan sipped at the half empty beer. He wasn't happy about smelling of beer, but drank on none the less.


	11. Chapter 11

His controlling words

Scott rushed into the infirmary for what felt the hundredth time that day and almost collided with Tin-Tin, who turned bright red at the close proximity. She tucked some of her loose her behind her ear, before carrying on with her duties. Scott watched her go and apologised. But his attention was drawn toward Leah, as soon as Tin-Tin had left. Virgil was talking calmly to her, who seemed to be a lot more relaxed than what he had first described. Scott had painted a more violent picture in his head, of her throwing objects around the place demanding her requests. That wouldn't have come as a surprise at all to him, but no. She sat up slightly holding a hand to her head and talking numbly to Virgil. Scott approached quietly, not wanting to disturb them mid-sentence, but Leah's hearing was too superior for his quiet tip-toeing,

"Hey sweetie, have you met Virgil here? He's lovely"

Scott chuckled slightly, whilst Virgil turned a shade of pink and smiled politely toward Leah,

"Thanks Leah, not too bad yourself. Once you've calmed down and taken in everything that is"

"Sorry for being a pain, I didn't mean to honest"

"It's quite understandable, don't worry. Scott can be worse"

Virgil winked at Leah, who in return blushed slightly. It was hard to tell because of the lack of colour in her face, but Scott knew that face from anywhere. The cute button nose, crinkling slightly as her infectious smile won everyone over. Scott walked to Leah's side,

"I have meet Virgil honey, I've known him all my life, well most of it anyway"

"Really? How?"

Scott gazed at her in confusion. He could have sworn he had told her about his family, half of which she had briefly met before, and on more than one occasion John and Virgil. That had been why John had known her from somewhere. Although she had changed her hair colour, it was hard for John to forget a face,

"Leah, he's my younger brother, remember?"

"I thought you only had one other brother, oh what's his name, John!"

"Yes, you've met him a few times back in New York and by the poolside before you fainted"

"That was him? Really? I need to go say hello properly. So Virgil is your brother two? Aww you have 2 younger brothers, that's cute!"

She looked over to Virgil and smiled sweetly at him, and in return he blushed more and directed himself into the back office along with his electronic pad in hand, Scott watched him go as he spoke,

"Erhhh, I have 4 younger brothers sweetie. You know this"

"4? Oh yeah, Gary, Jordon, Gordon! Oh and, Ale –Alan! How did I forget those trouble makers?"

Leah couldn't' help her forgetfulness, and it was only as she built up conversation with Scott that memories started to flood her brain. She knew that Scott was one of 5, but had briefly forgotten,

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I knew you had brothers. I just forgot"

"It's ok Leah. Don't worry about that, just try and get some rest. You've suffered from some life scares and even amnesia, you going to have a few flashes of memories"

"But I knew you, how comes I didn't forget you?"

"It's just like I never forget you, how can I?"

"No, that's not it"

Leah snickered at her little joke. Scott pretended to feel hurt so he could win some brownie points for his finance; they were very rare in his world. He held her hand and looked deep into her burnt oak eyes,

"Honey how did you get here? What happened?"

Suddenly Leah's thoughts flooded her mind, and yellow eyes starred into her thoughts. She shuddered at them, and Scott looked on helplessly,

"Sweetheart, all your memories are coming back aren't they? What can you see? Tell me"

Leah saw lots of things. Things from when she was younger, recent days in which she had been walking the streets of Manhattan. And now, the one memory she held onto, was the one of a man, with yellow eyes talking to her,

"A man, he has yellow eyes! Their so powerful!"

Scott instantly knew what she was on about, he knew what it meant, he knew the stories that people had told of him, he knew after all this why she was here. She had been brain washed, by an evil villain, who would do anything to harm Scott's family,

"Honey what did he say to you?"

"Kill IR, kill them all. Let them suffer and watch them die. Bring to me, bring to me their plans, their powerful machines and abilities"

Leah's eyes turned red, they glowed slightly. Scott yelled for Virgil who ran in and paused with fear as he looked at the girl in front of them. She didn't speak in her tongue, but more that of an evil, deep one. One that wanted power and strength, one who wanted the most powerful thing in the world to use as a tool in help of world domination, International Rescue. Virgil looked on, and ran to Leah's side and held her head tight in his hands, whilst Scott once more froze to the spot,

"Leah, look at me. Leah over power him, your better than him. Hit him hard, fight against him, he's weak and useless! Fight girl! Fight him!"

Leah's eyes dimmed as she screeched at herself. Her eyes returned to their normal brown colour and hazed over. Scott breathed finally and looked at Leah face to face,

"Honey, he's gone. Honey talk to me"

Leah's eyes remained closed, but her lips murmured,

"He's- those eyes, those horrible yellow eyes! He talks to me, in my head. He yells at me and makes me do things. That's how I got here, that's why I'm here. He got me here, he wants me to bring down International Rescue"

Scott bit his lip hard as Leah's eyes burst open and starred at him with sudden realization. She had been so stupid not to have seen it. The orange rocket from the morning, the whole reason for being there, she frantically looked round the room, whilst Scott slowly closed his eyes hoping for her not to have cottoned on,

"Where am I Scott?"

"Your safe, that's where you are"

Leah remained gobsmacked. Even after passing on that she knew the secret, Scott was still reluctant to give in and burst out crying,

"All this time. All this time you've been part of International Rescue, and not once did you tell me! I don't believe it! Scott! You never said once! Not even a hint! Virgil? Your part of it all too aren't you?"

Vigil nodded sadly, suspicion had been riding on his shoulders that she had figured it out. He met her watery eyes and sighed lightly,

"Yeah, I am. Both myself and Scott pilot the crafts"

Scott looked ready to cry himself; he shook his head slowly, never wanting for Leah to find out this way,

"Sweetheart, I wanted to tell you, it just means too much to everyone. The family, the world. It's depended on secrecy"

"So you kept it from me, your own fiancée? When were you going to tell me Scott? WHEN? Is that all I get from you now? Lies? What else have you lied about? I can't trust you can I?"

"I promise you it would have been soon, but not like this. Not with 'him' ruling your mind especially"

"Who is he, Virgil? Who is the man in my head?"

Leah turned her tear stained face to Virgil, after deciding all she got from Scott was lies. She felt she could never trust him again,

"'He's' an evil person, who wants nothing more than world domination. He craves IR power and technology, he's selfish and never intends on giving up until he's got what he wants"

Leah nodded and tried fighting against the tiredness before slipping into sleep. Her exhausted self gave in and settled to the Kippie-light which had been trying to settle her from the start. Scott allowed tears to fall, Virgil had only ever seen him cry twice, and that was when their mother had died. Leah clearly meant so much to him, and what she had said had broken his heart in two,

"Virg, she hates me. She'll never forgive me, I'm such an idiot"

"Of course she will, she loves you far too much to let that get in the way, even I can see that"

"YEAH! But it's not like I didn't tell her I would be working late, she knows about IR now. She knows how much of a secret that is to the world, and she knows that we, ME! Are a part of it. And I didn't tell her, she thinks I can't trust her, I know her well enough to know when she's disappointed, and that was far beyond the limit"

Scott hung his head low, as he went for the door. He felt the anger rise, and his temper sore, and lashed a punch out on the metal door. He soon regretted the act, as the spindles of pain shot up his arm; he didn't care though and sought his bedroom's sanctuary. Virgil shook his head sadly, and looked at Leah,

"I'm so sorry Leah. It's not Scott's fault, let him have another chance. He truly is sorry, surely you can see that?

Virgil scrubbed his face and wearily looked to the infirmary communicator, located next to the desk,

"Virgil to command and control, you there dad?"

"You ok son? How's Leah holding up?"

"It's not good dad, she's here for a reason"

"Oh? That being son?"

"The Hood... He's back"


	12. Chapter 12

A Meeting called

Jeff had just finished his conversation with Sir Chukka Nuwa in China moments before Virgil had contacted him. He knew something was up as soon as he had mentioned 'command and control'. None of the boys said that unless it was a serious matter, on other lighter terms they would just say Dad. No, Jeff knew instantly something was up, and had jumped to the conclusion it was something to do with his future daughter in law. As only a father would, he had picked up that there was something wrong with her, and unfortunately, he was right. Jeff didn't know how to reply to Virgil, the Hood had been locked up years ago. He was the person who made sure he stayed in there, so how'd he gotten out?

He finished his brief talk with Virgil and sent out a less abrupt siren than the emergency siren to alert the boys, it covered the island so there was very little chance any of them wouldn't hear it. In a few minutes, all of the Tracy sons had turned up. Virgil had been the first to arrive, as he had hazard a guess that would have been his father's next step. Scott was usually the first to arrive but sat next to Virgil on the sofa facing the desk,

"Tin-Tin looking after her then?"

Virgil was still tapping at Leah's results on his data pad, in some light hoping for them to change positive,

"Yeah, I also let Grandma go see her. Sorry Scott, she knew something was up. She was bound to find out sooner or later"

"It's ok Virg, but Leah's never going to rest if you let Grandma down there. God, the numerous questions' she'll ask the poor girl will be enough to send her to sleep!"

"Yes, but at least her mind will be thinking otherwise. Grandma will keep her busy if she's awake. Besides, if he does get through, he'll never return after seeing Grandma angry"

John, Alan and a slightly damp Gordon ran into the office and took up their normal standing positions around the room. Alan stood near the desk, so he wouldn't miss a word. Gordon stood near the sofa and John stood by the window, not really knowing where his place was. All the boys waited for Jeff to speak,

"He's back. He's back and dangerous and has already infiltrated our island"

John, Gordon and Alan looked at each other, knowing exactly who their father was on about. The Hood was no man to be messed with; he was a criminal, and a very powerful one at that. He had this mind control, the same one he had used to control Leah's mind and is so paramount when he uses it. Jeff looked to Virgil for further information,

"He's already got Leah. She's under his control as long as she's connected with him and he's made it clear that he wants us all dead"

Scott sat quietly; he didn't know what to do and instead rushed for the door,

"Where are you going?"

"Dad, she's down there with Tin-Tin and Grandma, what if she wakes through his control? He can easily hurt them all, I'm not going to let her down again"

Scott left without another word. The door slide shut behind him and the brothers left looked to Jeff. He didn't know what to do; this was too far out of his control. And they only knew person who could even have the slightest chance of bringing the Hood down, and that was Tin-Tin. The Hood was her uncle and she too had inherited the mind abilities. She rarely showed her gift, but had to prove her abilities to Jeff before joining IR. She considered it a special skill, one of which a couple of people in the world possessed. She was lucky, she had a god given power, but her decision was to restrict its immense greatness. She hated using it. It always weakened her both mentally and in body. Brains had tried to think of a solution to the problem but had turned up blank; he was a man of science, not black magic. Jeff explained, along with Virgil's witnessing, to the other sons as to what was going on,

"Boys, The Hood sent Leah here. That's the reason she's here. Not for Scott, not for nobody. It's just coincidence that she's Scott's fiancée. He's brain washed her so he can gain in his profit. He wants everything we have, and has taken a loved one as his victim"

"Let's not push the boat out just yet father, she fought him earlier. She's just as mind-focused as he is. He took over her frame of mind and she managed to push him to the side. She has a will to avoid him. She's doing well for someone who's never encountered such pain and distraught, but I do think we should ask Tin-Tin for her help on this one"

"Yes Virgil, but that was only a memory seeping into her mind from where she's gained back her memory correct?"

Virgil nodded in agreement,

"I guess so, when he actually strikes we need to be ready. We all know what he's like, especially Alan"

Alan hated to be reminded of when he slipped into his control. He remembered it like it had happened only a few seconds ago. When Alan was a year younger, and IR hadn't started long before hand he had been placed under the Hoods hypnoses power. He started hacking files and starting collecting data for the Hood, and was only stopped when Tin-Tin had slapped him round the face, after which she buried into his thoughts. Her eyes glowed yellow and made Alan faint, it was a counteraction in which dissolved the Hoods control. It was just as well she had been there, because Alan's next task had been to kill everyone on the island, including himself whilst the Hood walked off with everything he would have needed. Alan looked to his dad, as he stepped out of his nightmare,

"You can't stop him dad. You just can't. He doesn't suddenly enter your head, so she must have met him at some point. I know that when I was in Washington, that's when he struck me. If it hadn't been for Tin-Tin, we would be dead. I agree with Virg, she's our only hope"

"Yeah but like in hell she'll help Leah. Tin-Tin hates competition, and after seeing the look on her face when Scott and Leah where together? She'll defiantly turn her nose up"

Jeff looked at John with an eyebrow raised, he was curious as to what John was talking about, it wasn't like him to suddenly enter the frame as a, _girl,_

"What do you mean? Tin-Tin won't help Leah because of Scott? I don't understand"

"Yeah, I never have understood her so you not the only one dad"

Alan chimed in with the conversation feeling a great sense of understanding in agreement, and that's when Jeff finally got what was going on, kind of,

"Hang on, you're telling me that because Tin-Tin, supposedly has a _thing_ for Scott, that she's not likely to help Leah, because she's with Scott. Are you being serious?"

John tilted his head and raised his own eyebrows at his father, glad that his father had finally struck the chord. It was known amongst the Tracy son's that Tin-Tin had always had her eyes on Scott, and that's why Alan never knew what to say to her because he loved her so much, but knew her thoughts thought otherwise. He was trapped in a love triangle and couldn't escape his feelings. He hated the way she looked at his older brother; it was like he was worthless, just the baby of the family and that was treated likewise. Jeff spoke once more,

"So because of this childish behaviour, you all assume that she'll be less inclined to help?"

All the boys nodded and agreed in unison. Jeff stepped out of his office chair and held his communicator to his face,

"Jeff to Tin-Tin, Can you come to my office as soon as Scott's with you please?"

"Certainly Mr Tracy, on my way"

Jeff lowered his arm and paced in front of his desk. He didn't want Leah to suffer, and he certainly didn't want Tin-Tin messing around with everyone's life. No, he would make sure that would change,

"Boys, your excused, except you Alan, I might need you"

Alan gulped knowing that Gordon was grinning at him. He didn't know what his father wanted help with but could have guessed. He hated all his brothers knowing who his crush was; he got picked on hugely for it, especially by his auburn headed brother,

"Thanks Gordon"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

Gordon held out his hands in defence and shrugged his shoulders to his dad,

"Yes but I know what you're thinking"

"Turned into a mind reader now have we Sprout?"

"Shut up..."

Alan scolded his brother as Gordon, John and Virgil left. Alan decided to take up position on the sofa, upon which he had settled on earlier that day. The sun however was now slowly descending and heading for the forever running horizon once more. It sure looked impressive in the late afternoon; the sky was turning a gorgeous pinkie, peach colour and swirled around with the blushing clouds. Alan gazed upon its natural beauty before he snapped out when Tin-Tin strolled in. Her walk, so graceful and elegant, if anyone were to have been watching, they would have seen Alan blankly starring and watching her,

"How can I help you Mr Tracy?"

"Please Tin-Tin, Jeff"

"Sorry Sir, for as long as I work for you, my manners remain along with their respect to whom I maybe addressing"

Jeff chuckled slightly, he had never considered Tin-Tin an employee, but more of the daughter he never had. It bothered him that she couldn't just refer to his name, than the formal manner, but in truth she was a woman of curtsy and respect,

"Ok then, as your employer, I ask you to call me Jeff"

"Sorry Sir"

Jeff huffed with a smirk on his face and decided to continue with the matter in hand. She was just as stubborn as any of his sons and didn't give in any easier,

"Ok, well the reason I asked for you is because we have a problem"

"A problem Sir? Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

"Apart from not calling me Jeff, no. But I do require your help, and it is your decision to say yes or no. But it would benefit us all, including you if you agree"

"I don't understand Sir"

Jeff curled round the desk and sat in his chair and signed Alan to step forward alongside Tin-Tin in front of his desk, before which he began,

"You know when Alan here was cursed by your uncle?"

Tin-Tin nodded sadly as she looked to Alan, she too had remembered that day with the clearest of vision. She hated her uncle for everything he was worth, and when it suited him, he would play games with her mind, having a near complete, telepathic connection with her. But Tin-Tin was younger, smarter and more premier than he, and always without fail conquered his challenge with ease,

"He's back isn't he?"

"Yes. And he's penetrated Leah's mind and memories. And that's where I need your help"

Tin-Tin fell back a little, knowing that Jeff would be wanting to use her against him. But Tin-Tin hadn't intended on helping the so called 'Leah'. She almost hated her for everything she was worth, after hearing her talk so much about Scott whilst he hadn't been there, and now all of a sudden, she was his fiancée? After years of flirting and working up her courage, just crashed down like a tonne of bricks, pointless, wasted time. She had loved the blind Scott from the very beginning and felt hurt by the new change. But then again, she didn't want everyone to die. She wasn't that shallow, and she was never going to allow her father's brother to win such a gem as IR. No, never would she allow such horror to take over something so good and precious toward herself and the Tracy's, they meant too much to her,

"Mr Tracy, I don't know what my uncle is capable of at the moment. If I focus too harshly, I could harm her, if I don't do it right, his own thoughts can rip my mine and do just as much damage to both myself and Leah, I could be doing worse than good. With Alan, I was willing to take the chance. I just happened to get lucky, although I suffered from the coma because of it"

Alan's heart flew into the clouds, knowing that Tin-Tin had been willing to risk her own life for his. This meant something surely? Tin-Tin however, had fallen into a 3 week coma, but never once regretted saving Alan for it,

"Tin-Tin, surely you can see how much she means to Scott? If he means anything to you, I'm sure you'll try"

Tin-Tin looked awkwardly toward Jeff and then toward Alan again, who just smiled gratefully toward her. Tin-Tin shook her head slowly, whichever way she looked at it there was bound to be some form of harm encountered,

"Mr Tracy, I'll do my best to help Leah. And by the sounds of it, she's relatively strong against him anyway; she might just be able to pull this off herself"

"I'm sorry Tin-Tin; I don't want to take that risk. Please, will you help her?"

Tin-Tin started to shake; she had so much weight on her shoulders she could only just hold herself up. Alan slowly held her hand in his and smiled at her,

"I have every belief that you can do it Tin-Tin. No matter what the outcome, I'll be proud of you. Because I know you can do it, I have no doubt what so ever"

Tin-Tin looked down at her hand holdings his. She half smiled before unclasping her own from Alan's hand and walked closer to the desk,

"I can't promise miracles Mr Tracy, and I can't promise that everything will turn out ok. But I will try, for your family and Scott. I'm afraid it will have to wait till she is well enough though"

"Thank you Tin-Tin, your excused"

Tin-Tin nodded his thanks, as she turned and walked out the door, Alan went to follow before being stopped by his father,

"Alan, I need you to talk to Leah. You're the only one whose encountered the Hood, she'll be grateful for the support in knowing she's not alone on this. It must be terrifying having someone else in your mind; I remember you had nightmares for months"

"Like I'm ever going to forget, his sinister dad. He's pure evil..."


	13. Chapter 13

No wheels? 

After nearly 2 weeks of recovery, Leah was allowed to leave the Infirmary. She had recovered quickly and was soon helping out around the villa. She was clearing the breakfast table when a siren went off, all the boys leapt to their feet and ran for what was assumed the office, or in this case Command and control. Leah looked round as all of them left, apart from Tin-Tin and Grandma. Leah knew what they did now, and had slowly accepted Scott's apology. She finally understood why Scott hadn't mentioned IR to her, and took into full account that it was nothing to do with their trust and relationship. Scott had asked Leah the night before hand if she wanted to stay with him on the island, of which she didn't reply.

A few moments later, there was a gentle rumbling under everyone's feet. Leah hadn't experienced the Thunderbird's launch before and when she saw a giant, silver and blue rocket zoom past the window, she couldn't help but gaze out as it started to fade over the horizon,

"So is that thunderbird 3?"

Ruth, or to the boys Grandma, smiled to Leah's lost expression as she soaked up the excitement of seeing it for the first time. Tin-Tin walked over with the last few plates and giggled, half sarcastic, half genuine,

"No you silly Bean! The red rocket is Thunderbird 3, the one you saw when you had been on the beach. No, that was TB1, and the green looking bug is TB2. But if you tell Virgil I said that, he would have my head. They love their 'birds to pieces, sometimes it's all they go on about!"

Ruth nodded in agreement with Tin-Tin and went to wash up, whilst Leah now watched TB2 disappear over the cloud line, just about where TB1 had gone,

"So Scott flies Thunderbird 1? Virgil flies 2, what about the others?"

Tin-Tin turned round from collecting dishes and started explaining,

"Well, when he's up there, John mans TB5 on a monthly shift which alternates between himself and Alan. So technically, TB5 is John's craft, which is a space station. TB3 is Alan's 'bird, although he shares it with John because they take it in turns to control 5, and the only way to get there is the red rocket. And Gordon drives, TB4, a small high tech, yellow beetle-"

"It is not a beetle! It's my baby!"

Gordon strolled into the kitchen, starring a hurt look at Tin-Tin, who rolled her eyes to the other direction, Leah's direction,

"See what I mean Leah? Absolutely obsessed with the machines"

"There not machines! They're sheer beauty!"

"Gordon I'm not having this argument with you again ok?"

Leah on the other hand was interested to know more, her brain had just wrapped that people's lives were in trouble, and now that one of them wasn't there helping?

"Shouldn't you be on the mission?"

"I should, but I'm not needed. It's not a sea mission, so I'm not required. I'm the aquanaut of the gang, so I miss out on factory explosions"

Leah's mouth dropped.

"A Factory explosion? You're an Aquanaut? That would explain why you won the medal at the Olympics! You defiantly deserved it!"

Gordon rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He didn't like it when people talked about him being in the Olympics, so he stopped Leah before she continued. She was practically hopping on the spot gazing between Gordon and the window,

"Hey Leah, where you interested in seeing any of the underground base?"

Leah's eyes light up and looked to Ruth for her approval; she in return just smiled,

"I have no problems with it, but Gordon, if you do anything stupid, I don't want to hear about it ok? And you be sure to fix whatever you break before your brother's are back, you hear me?"

"When have you known me to do something like that Grandma?"

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, who are you kidding! Off you go, you're already winding me up"

Ruth smiled a jokey grin at her 4th grandson as he walked Leah toward the tunnel. The tunnel lead whoever walked down it to the hanger, which housed TB2. It was hard to reach any of the other machines, especially if it were TB1 where you had to enter through a special hatch in Command and control. But Gordon had his ways around the passages and base. Some of which his father didn't even know about,

"So Leah-"

His voice echoed around the steel tunnel, in which Leah felt slightly out of place being in. She wasn't suppose to be down here. She had been told by Jeff not to wonder off alone. But she was with Gordon, so she technically wasn't alone, although Gordon's reputation for being sensible was none existent. Apart from when he was on missions, that was the only time he behaved himself,

"-Tell me, why are you with Scott? Surely you had other options?"

Leah laughed; she had asked herself the same question. But she truly did love Scott and if she were to marry him, she would have to except some of his 'interesting' habits, such as being stubborn and being _slightly_ over protective. That was understatement of the year!

"My sister asked the same question-"

"-You have a sister? Really? What's her name?"

"She has a husband Gordon! And her name is Lauren; she's amazing and so lovely! You would like her"

"I bet! So do you have any other siblings? Because you know my family, let's hear about yours"

"Well, if you must know, I'm the youngest of 3. Lauren is the eldest, and I then have a brother called Luc. He's so funny! He's rather like you, just minus the ginger hair"

"Hey! Don't dis' the hair sis!"

Leah giggled again at the Gordon's personality,

"If only I met you before Scott!"

"That can be changed..."

"I don't think so, sorry!"

"Oh, ok, but why?"

"Why what? Why won't I be with you?"

"NO! Well, yes. But no! I meant why are you with Scott? How can you see anything in him? I certainly don't!"

"Well you wouldn't, he's your brother. Plus if he's anything like Lauren, then he must be quite annoying with the dos and don'ts in life. You're going to have that brotherly affection toward him, me on the other hand. Well, were going to get married! Says something doesn't it?"

Gordon nodded in agreement with Leah. He really got on with her and shared a similar, bubbly personality with her. It was like they were two lit fireworks, and exploded laughter into every dark corner of the room. They had been so lost in conversation; neither of them had realized that they had walked into the centre of the hanger. Around them, marvellous machines and tools stood with pride. Leah was attached more to the green, numbered pods that stood behind them,

"What are these Gordon?"

Gordon strolled up behind her with his hands in his pockets and looked at her, like she was alien,

"You've truly never seen the thunderbirds have you?"

"No. Sorry, I've never been round when you've dropped in"

"Well you've missed out!"

Gordon grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her toward 4 strange looking bikes. She was less keen than Gordon to get on one, but did so after Gordon reassured her it was harmless,

"Ever seen one of these before?"

"Erhhh, no. It's a bike without the wheels?"

"Exactly! Do you know why it doesn't need wheels?"

"Because it's an amazing machine that does something, amazing!"

"Ha! Good guess, and kinda. It's a hover bike, it-"

"Hovers? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Sorry"

Gordon activated Leah's hover bike, and showed her the basic controls to steer and power the bike. Leah looked at the bike like it was something from a different universe, but all the same drove it fairly well for a first attempt, although her speed didn't quite match Gordon's and was in fact faster,

"Why's this one so much faster?"

"Because it's practically brand new, Scott never drives it"

"This is Scott's? That explains why it's blue"

Leah stepped on the accelerator a little harder and over took Gordon in a rather impressive moment, and out of the open hanger. Gordon followed her, not wanting to lose sight of her, after his father had given orders to not let her out of sight at any one time. She was like a child under strict rules; Jeff didn't want her doing anything she couldn't control. Tin-Tin started to trust her own instinct less and less on helping Leah. But Tin-Tin promised once she was fully recovered, she would help none the less. Leah however had started to suffer from frequent thought interruptions and nightmares from the Hood. His hypnoses power set in strong, and Leah had gotten as far as getting into the office under his control, before Scott had woken and had seen she wasn't in the room. He leapt out of bed and launched himself across the vast bedroom, and ran straight for the office, he managed to talk Leah out of her actions before she did anything serious. She collapsed straight after being in the trance, but seemed fine the next morning when she woke. None the less, Gordon showed Leah around the island, and all the other hangers. It had only been a few hours when Gordon heard the familiar sound of TB1. He pointed to its direction,

"Leah, you'll see TB1 coming in from over there in a second"

"Scott's flying isn't he?"

"Yup"

Leah's stomach filled with butterflies as she heard the engines hum over the quiet island, and followed Gordon back toward the villa on the hover bikes. Her hair danced in the passing wind and her grip tightened on the handlebars. She couldn't quite grasp the fact that her soon to be husband was the field leader of IR. She couldn't believe that TB1 was flown by hers truly. And couldn't believe she was at the centre of attention of it all, she looked to the side and smiled at Gordon. He smiled back, but was unsure as to why she was smiling to begin with,

"Why are you smiling?"

"Isn't it great! Just the excitement of it all!"

Gordon shook his head with laughter; it was always thrill to see the thunderbirds, but when you had become a custom to them, you didn't feel the nerves in your gut pounding at your adrenaline. Gordon had become use to that, and didn't look at them any differently in comparison to any other man made machine. He was a thunderbird, so the thrill of seeing himself or any of his brothers didn't seem that fascinating. It had obviously had a huge effect on Leah, as she had sped up considerably and was determined to see Scott,

"Leah, you might want to slow down. You're going quite fast"

Leah slowed, and entered the hanger as it began to click, and crank as it moved by itself,

"What's happening?"

"TB2 must be coming in soon, the computer is preparing for the entry of the craft, we can see how much longer their going to be if you want to know?"

Leah wanted to say yes, and greet Virgil and Alan. But something was screaming at her to go and see Scott. She wanted to see Virgil though, after all he had been the one to help with her recovery. Gordon had other plans, and had started to manually move Leah toward a set of stairs. Leah had only realized she was walking up them, when her feet clanked against the cold metal,

"Where we going now?"

"You really do keep your head in the clouds don't you?"

"Shhh, fish features"

Leah winked at a stunned Gordon; she had picked up one of his nicknames from someone and couldn't think as to who it would have been,

"Right, who told you that one?"

"My fiancée maybe"

"Yeah, I had a hunch"

The two walked back to the office. Even after a few days, she knew her place now, and being the fiancée of the oldest Tracy son she had to hold it high. But when she was with one of the younger ones, like Gordon, she felt she could allow her childish side to be seen. Gordon was only a year younger than her and got on a lot more with him, than she did John. It wasn't that she didn't like John, but ever since she had arrived on the island, he had kept his distance. And according to Scott, he wasn't his self. When Leah had last met John back in New York, a year ago, he had seemed a lot happier at the time. Leah had become lost in her thoughts, when she saw Scott slouching in the office on the edge of the sofa talking to Jeff. She didn't think twice about what they were talking about, and practically ran at Scott. Jeff laughed when he saw Leah run toward his eldest, he saw her coming, but Scott didn't see her,

"Hey sweetie! How are you?"

Leah kissed Scott before he got the chance to reply. He had only just gotten back from the mission and was still in his uniform, the same blue outfit all the boys wore,

"I'm good honey, how are you? Has Tin-Tin gotten rid of _him_ yet?"

"No, she hasn't. That's my fault though! I spent the day with Gordon, he showed me around the base"

Jeff and Scott looked to Gordon, who tried to sneak off undetected,

"He did, did he?"

Leah looked at Gordon who shrugged his shoulders at her,

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy, I won't do it again. I was just curious and Gordon offered to show me round"

Jeff smirked at his 4th born, and then to his 1st,

"She has every right to look round Scott"

"Yes, but not whilst he's still controlling her poor mind"

Scott looked at Leah and stroked a piece of loss hair out of her delicate face, and went to kiss her before Jeff interrupted,

"Scott, I'm going to ask Tin-Tin up here. We can't have Leah living here with the Hood still lurking around anymore; it's not fair on anyone"

Leah's heart warmed, she felt like she belonged, but Jeff saying that she lived there? She had only been there for less than a couple of weeks, and through no choice of her own, she didn't know if she truly belonged,

"Jeff, would you mind if it waited till tomorrow?"

Scott looked to his father, who thought it over a little,

"I guess, but no later than tomorrow. Is there something wrong Leah?"

"Maybe... "


	14. Chapter 14

Such a mind

Leah walked into the living room with Scott, she didn't know what she had actually wanted to tell him, but something was playing on her mind, whether it was the small headache arising, she wasn't sure. They met John, Virgil and Alan coming towards them, and they too looked just ask filthy as Scott. Alan smiled at Leah, and John too even gave Leah a welcoming look, which she took very kindly,

"Hey boys, how was the mission?"

Alan shrugged, it had been like any normal mission in his eyes,

"It was pretty standard"

Virgil raised his eyebrows at his youngest brother in disbelief; it had in his eyes, been _no_ easy mission,

"It wasn't the easiest to be honest! But it was nothing we couldn't handle. How are you Leah? Had any more terrors recently? Nausea? Tiredness?"

"I'm great thanks Virg, and no I haven't. Maybe he's easing off?"

Leah Lied. The night before, she had pulled a knife to Scott's throat without even realising she had done it. The Hood had captured her mind once more, and had forced her to attack Scott. He was caught unprepared although he managed to manoeuvre himself around the back of her and claim the knife. Scott was custom to quick movements, he had after all raised his 4 brothers practically all by himself. But in the dead of night, with only the moon light pouring through the curtains, Scott didn't want to disturb any of his family. He knew he could handle it; it wasn't too difficult to restrain Leah and the Hood soon gave into Leah fighting back, of which she again passed out soon after. Scott settled her back gentle onto the large, blue double bed and watched her for the rest of the night. He watched the beauty sleep until the early hours, when Virgil had come in to see Leah. Scott didn't mention what Leah had attempted to do, and neither did he mention it to Virgil that morning, despite the knife settled on the bedside table. All he could do was replay the memory through his mind and confined in himself, in hope not to worry anyone else of the possibilities Leah was capable of,

Alan looked to Leah, forgetting he was suppose to be supporting her through the ordeal a little more than he had done,

"No Leah. Believe me, just when you think he's gone for good, that's when he gets you. I don't mean to be so blunt, but I know what he's like and I know his tricks. Take it from someone who knows"

"No it's ok Alan; I've gathered that he's a nasty piece of work and I appreciate the help, from all of you! I just don't understand why he chose me to infiltrate the island?"

Scott hugged Leah; he could tell by the emotion in her voice that she had started to get a little overwhelmed. He was a least a head higher than her, so he easily sat his head on top of hers,

"It's ok sweetheart, why don't you just go get some rest"

Leah nodded slowly and started walking toward the hallway when she turned round to look at Scott. They had all started chatting about what was assumed the mission in Leah's mind. She smiled happily toward the group, all of whom only Scott saw her looking over and winked to her,

_International Rescue, what some people would give to see them. And I'm standing here, with them meters away! I can't let them suffer through me, I'll have to leave. Somewhere where the Hood can never harm them, never can he just take what they've spent years building. No. I'll leave tomorrow. _

Leah sighed and set off for Scott's room, where she too had been staying. She typed in the code for the very room and waited for the door to open, when a huge pain struck through her head. She gasped her skull tightly hoping for the pain to vanish under the pressure she was applying. It didn't work and screamed loudly as she couldn't stand the force pounding at her head. Leah fell to the floor and without even noticing someone catch her before she impacted with the solid ground,

"LEAH? What's wrong?"

Leah continued to scream as Virgil grasped her tightly, not dare letting her slip, even with her high pitched scream ringing in his ear. A second later, Scott, John, Alan and Gordon appeared on the scene. They all looked to each other in shear horror, and it was only when Scott shouted her name that she stopped. Her eyes started to change colour once more, an all too familiar sight to Scott,

"Oh no, it's happening again"

Leah's eyes twitched as the beautiful brown that once filled them, tinged to a sickly red. She starred at an uneasy Virgil, who still hadn't let her go. His gripped tightened on her as she tried to move, but didn't look anywhere else apart from her eyes,

"Leah, don't let him do this"

Scott looked onto his fiancée shaking under the voodoo spell. He felt so helpless,

"Honey, he's nothing! Don't let him do this to you!"

Leah's head shook violently, and in a deeper voice than her own, crooked her neck toward Alan,

"Ahh Alan, it's been too long! Such a mind you had. Full of dreams and hopes, full of desires, mostly toward my niece though, I can a sure you I didn't like that one little bit"

Leah hissed to Alan who grew furious toward her; or more that of the Hood that had taken over her once more,

"Ahh, International Rescue. Such an amazing spectrum! I'm proud of you all, believe me! Such an amazing job you do, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind handing some of your secrets over to me"

The Hood sneered sarcastically toward the boys, of whom didn't take the evil look on Leah's face to well, Scott's eyes had grown as black as possibly with pure hatred. Virgil still had a firm hold of her small frame, whilst Alan's face had drained white at the mentioning of the Hood revealing his deepest thoughts. John on the other hand was trying to keep his father and Ruth away, Jeff however slipped passed his 2nd born and halted abruptly when he saw Leah's eyes catch on him,

"Jeff! How nice of you to join us! Now, seeming as you idiot children can't talk, maybe you can tell me IR secrets? Hmmm? Care to share?"

"As if I'm going to tell you, you piece of-"

"Aha Jeff! Not in front of the kids!"

Leah smiled sinisterly toward Jeff, who was fuming with outrage. He wanted to smack Leah as hard as he could, but only held back knowing that it would have been Leah that would have suffered,

"I'm not telling you anything, and if you think doing this to some poor innocent girl is justice-"

"-Jeff Jeff Jeff! You don't seem to get it do you? Now, if you don't tell me everything, poor Scott here might never see his bride-to-be alive again"

"You wouldn't..."

Leah started to scream again in excoriating pain. This time though, she started crying. The pressure started to push hard on her skull, and no matter how hard she fought The Hood wouldn't lay off. It was only a thankful sign to Scott, when Tin-Tin arrived on the scene. He too was close to tears and hauled Tin-Tin to the side,

"Tin-Tin, please! He's killing her!"

"Ok! I'll try! But there's no telling how much I can do!"

"JUST TRY!"

Leah continued to scream, even when Tin-Tin came beside Virgil. He was still holding Leah, with the little strength he had left. He smiled gratefully when he saw Tin-Tin, who's eye turned a grim yellow and focused hard onto Leah. After a brief moment, Leah stopped screaming and craned her head toward Tin-Tin,

"I wondered where you got to honey-"

Tin-Tin gritted her teeth as she too felt the surging pulses in her own head. She gripped hold of the closest hand she could find, and unluckily for Gordon, it was his. He bit his lip at the strength behind Tin-Tin's hold, of whom grew fierce toward the villain,

"Don't you dare call me honey- you sick twisted bastard!"

Leah once more shrieked in pain, and gripped her head tight,

"Tin-Tin, don't you dare do this again to me! You're suppose to be with me on this!"

"I don't think so! After what you did to Alan, and now Leah? YOU CAN SUFFER AND DIE IN HELL!"

Tin-Tin's eyes exploded with colour and light as Leah tried to fight Virgil's grip. Everything grew violent and Leah's hands clawed toward Virgil in panic, when she suddenly yelped before she settled and relaxed completely. Tin-Tin started to sob; she had inflicted a lot of hurt upon herself, but had hopefully caused The Hood far worse. She had hoped to of cut off the connection between The Hood and Leah, and had thankfully done so. Leah whimpered before collapsing into Virgil arms. Virgil was more than happy to hand her limp body to Scott who rushed in and gingerly cradled her into the bedroom, whilst Virgil felt the exhaustion wash over him as he stood to the side. John led Ruth, who was hugely upset toward the living room along with Gordon who held his crushed hand, and followed John and Ruth. Virgil and Jeff followed Scott, as Alan went to sit next to Tin-Tin,

"Tin-Tin, are you ok?"

"Alan, it was worse! Leah was trying to fight, but he was strong, so-"

Tin-Tin fainted just as Leah had, and relied on Alan in supporting her. Alan felt slightly embarrassed at being in this position with Tin-Tin, but none the less lifted her into his arms and carefully carried her to the living room. He placed her softly onto the sofa and sat by her side, waiting for her to wake. Ruth joined Alan's side,

"Oh Tin-Tin! How could something so sour destroyed something so sweet?"

"She'll be ok Grandma, hopefully that's the last of that-"

"ALAN!"

Alan sighed at John's shout, he so desperately wanting the Hood to suffer. But shouting profanities in front of his grandma wasn't going to help. Ruth shook her head and looked down at Tin-Tin, whose hand was cradled in Alan's,

"Sweetheart, I'll send for Kyrano, he hasn't a clue the poor man! Why don't you and John go get changed in to your normal clothes, those uniforms are filthy! Go, on now"

Ruth watched Alan be practically lifted by John, and out of the room. She saw Alan look back at Tin-Tin as they were leaving, Ruth whispered quietly to Tin-Tin as she stroked her satin black hair,

"Oh Tin-Tin, why can't you see just how much he cares about you?"

Kyrano rushed to his daughters side, he had been unaware of any of the occurring events,

"TIN-TIN!"

Ruth comforted Kyrano as he looked over his daughters' unconscious form. She barely moved, only her silent breath filled the room.

Scott desperately wanted Leah to wake; he wanted to say he was sorry for everything. None of it was his fault though, and Virgil knew that's what he was thinking. Scott would always take the blame, even for something he hadn't done. It was his big brother instinct to protect those closest to him, and when they were hurt, the guilt ate through him,

"Scott, it wasn't your fault"

"It was Virg; I should never have left her alone in New York. I should have moved her to the island sooner; she was in trouble from as soon as I proposed to her"

"No she wasn't son!"

Scott looked round to his father and then back to his fiancée,

"It wasn't like we intended her to be haunted by that demon crook, that was his evil doing. And if you dare blame yourself-"

"- I do though dad! It's my fault I didn't do something about it sooner! That arse has been plaguing our lives for years!"

Scott looked sadly to Leah as he removed his sash from around his shoulder,

"He almost took Alan last time, and I did nothing about it. Then he tries and takes someone else I love, and what did I do? Nothing."

Jeff looked to Virgil, who too removed his sash and started checking on Leah,

"Scott you need to understand that that man is pure evil, not even the devil could raise to his rank. None of this is your fault, you bare that in mind. I'm off to contact the CIA; they've been tracking him for months, and you two better go clean off, we'll debrief later"

Jeff left the room, he wanted to comfort his son best he could. But he had managed to track the Hood's position and was desperate to inform the authorities. Apart from Scott, no one was more desperate to have the man bought down to his knees, than Jeff. Scott was right, the Hood had been messing with the family for years and Jeff was having no more of it what so ever.

Scott continued to gaze at Leah. He hated seeing someone so vulnerable, even when he thought he could have prevented all of this. Virgil had finished looking over Leah and felt it best to leave her to rest,

"She's suffered a lot Scott; she may even have slight brain damage"

"Brain damage? Oh god, what have I done Virg?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and laid them on Scott. He leaped up and walked up to Scott and held him against the walls with his shoulders tight under his grip, if there was one person you didn't want to be starring at when they were aggravated, it was Virgil,

"Get a grip Scott! This isn't your fault and no matter how much you guilt yourself into thinking so, it was that rotten bastard that did this! NOT YOU! HIM!"

Scott gulped at the close proximity Virgil came; he was practically a foot in front of his face. Virgil was being deadly serious, and only left Scott to cower away. Virgil left the room but paused at the door,

"Get some rest Scott, that's what Leah would want"

Virgil left without another word, leaving Scott alone with Leah lying close by. He sat on the side of the bed, and stroked her soft hair,

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything; I should have kept you safe. I failed you for not doing so, please forgive me sweetie"

Scott gentle kissed Leah on the forehead, before watching her scrunch up her nose as she exhaled. He loved it when she did that, she looked so innocent. Scott left her to rest, and went to change out of his uniform, when he heard something that made his ears twitch,

"Scottie?"

"Leah! I'm here! It's all over honey, it's over..."


	15. Chapter 15

A perfect paradise

The alarm clock started buzzing, awaiting its furious slap, calling whoever where to have heard it to get up and start the day. The small alarm clock had however been less abused over the past few weeks and instead received a gentle tap on its head. It blinked happily at the welcoming gentleness that the new member of Tracy Island supplied and remained quiet and behaved till the next morning. Leah slipped quietly and elegantly out of bed, and tiptoed to the balcony door of the bedroom, of which she had now acquired and in Jeff's eyes had "taken over". He didn't mind, it was his eldest he knew who had the problem, but none the less did the sensible thing and didn't go against that a few pink and purple items scattered the desk and floor, if he didn't want to lose his head, he would keep his mouth closed. The gorgeous beauty picked up her light green silk dressing gown and placed it lovingly over her shoulders. She tied the gown loosely around her curves and stepped out into the glorious, early morning sunshine onto the cool, smooth marble flooring. She breathed deeply as she awoke to the lush green paradise, and listened to the songs of the birds calling. Overlooking the family pool, or what she considered 'Gordon's' pool, she saw the devil himself, already in and swimming 100 lengths a minute. The speed that he travelled didn't register to Leah as a decent pace, but more that of TB1's. She wish she could be the same, so athletic and energized, but she didn't feel it at half 6 in the morning.

After watching Gordon for a few minutes, leaning on the rail of the balcony with the pose of a ballerina, Leah yawned expressively and shook her head so that her long golden hair shimmied over her shoulders. She hadn't expected company to arrive so soon, but none the less accepted the warm snaking hands that hugged her from around the waist. Leah smiled at the familiar presence, and turned round in the strong arms to face the very man that every time she looked at him; she fell in love all over again,

"You're up early, you were busy last night"

Scott sighed quietly in agreement and started kissing Leah's neck gently; she squirmed away from the loving gestures and turned round to watch Gordon. Scott felt slightly rejected but didn't give up,

"Do you mean as in the mission or the amazing-"

Leah hushed him before he would continue. In silent thought, Leah thought about IR, she knew the boys in blue had saved all the victims and had returned them to safety but she didn't like the thought of one of them, Scott, not ever returning. She considered all the Tracy sons like brothers to her, and if one of them were to get seriously injured. No, she couldn't picture such a mess. It hurt too much to imagine someone she loved in that state,

"Sweetie, you know I'm proud of what you do, right? But..."

Scott stopped nudging Leah's shoulder from behind and spun her round in concern. He didn't like the tone of voice she was using and started to feel guilt climbing up his back,

"But? Have I done something?"

"NO! Not at all! It's just, when you left last night; I had a horrible dream, a nightmare! That you never made it back and that I would be all alone"

Scott nodded understandingly to Leah, whose face had grown sad and shy and fell to one side as she looked at the floor. Scott cupped her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes, wow they were stunning. They reminded him of his mother, such gorgeous brown eyes,

"Honey, nothing is going to stop me from ever seeing you again, and besides, it was a nightmare, and we both know I wouldn't let that happen, I know you certainly won't. You'll hunt death down and strangle him with your bare hands!"

Leah chuckled at Scott's attempt to lighten the situation, and as always bought the smile back. She looked lovingly into Scott's eyes and without saying a word passionately kissed him. He held her close and didn't let go of her until he knew she was ok with everything. Leah simply hugged Scott's large frame and rested her head on his chest, counting the heartbeats, those precious signs of life that mattered so dearly to her,

"You know me too well, it's scary!"

Scott laughed as he held Leah tighter, and rested his head on hers. Nothing could have been more perfect than this moment; nothing was going to break the comfortable silence that they had both fallen into, lost in one another's thoughts. No, not even Gordon calling from the pool was going to bother Scott's perfect moment. Ok, it might have done a little,

_He's not going to shut up is he? Not even on my own balcony can I have peace and quiet from him..._

Scott kissed Leah on her head as he strolled to the railing and lounged on its edge, frowning slightly toward Gordon as he waved frantically from the shallow end. Scott's smile grew however when he saw Alan, racing toward Gordon and 'bombed' into the pool right in front of him. Leah laughed loudly when Alan resurfaced to face Scott, with an expression that only a five you old could pull off, being pleased with themselves for achieving something amazing they'd just done. It was too larger distance to shout a whole conversation and instead Alan opened a connection to Scott's watch via his,

"I surprised you're up Scott! Wouldn't have thought you would be up at this time of morning"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would be either. Leah was getting friendly-"

Even from the pool, Alan could see the expression of mock surprise on Leah's face. He chuckled at Leah's expression as she jokingly slapped Scott's arm,

"-Excuse me? I don't think _she_ got at all _friendly_"

"You did yesterday morning, and the morning before that, and come to mention it, all the mornings before that!"

Leah rolled her eyes as a guilty grin creped across her face, she did love Scott to pieces, but she didn't like the idea of him sharing his and her private life with his brothers,

"Just Shhh you"

Scott chuckled and winked at his fiancée as she hugged him once more, and turned to kiss him. Scott took no attention of Gordon and Alan below who were now both racing each other to see who could swim quicker. It was a pointless race really, they all knew, including Alan that Gordon would win. Leah and Scott enjoyed the moment that they had both become in twinned in before Leah looked up into Scott's cobalt blue eyes,

"Do you remember when I said I always wanted to live in paradise?"

"I do"

"Well... I think I'm finally here, it's been hell! But I can finally relax"

Scott smiled lovingly toward Leah, and the two of them looked on further out onto the open seas, that dazzled in the morning sunshine,

"With you Scott Tracy, my life is perfect"

Hope you enjoyed the story! It was a long one but hopefully a good one! Please review! Tell me what you think! Till next time! – Beth x


End file.
